The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
A various assortment of disposable diapers have been proposed for use on infants, and have become increasingly popular with parents since they may be discarded after a single use and need not be laundered. Such diapers are normally constructed having a fluid impervious backing sheet, a fluid pervious top or cover sheet, and an absorbent pad intermediate the backing and cover sheets.
Many of the diapers have been provided with tape fasteners which are used to secure the diaper about the infant. Such fasteners generally take the form of a pressure-sensitive tape strip having a first end attached to the diaper and a second securement end which is attached to the diaper during placement. Prior to use, adhesive on the securement end is covered to prevent premature contact of the adhesive against the diaper or other article.
An overriding consideration in construction of the diaper is the cost of manufacture and the diaper materials, since the diaper must be inexpensive to the consumer due to its disposability. Accordingly, the backing sheets of such diapers have been made from a relatively thin plastic material, such as polyethylene, in order to reduce the cost of the backing sheet and the diaper. However, it has been found that when forces are applied to the tape strip during placement and use of the diaper, the tape strips have a tendency to tear the backing sheet and become ruptured from the diaper, thus rendering the diaper relatively useless. Additionally, it is desired that the tape fastener provides a snug fit and prevents a loose fit of the diaper about the infant.